


A Spooky Feeling

by imhyperer



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Already dead characters, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Death, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon Blood, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Gore, Gross, Injury, Knife Wounds, M/M, Permanent Injury, Spooky Hole, Wound Fucking, Wounds, abdomen wounds, fucking the spooky hole, human counterpart, i think this would be considered gore? i'm not sure though, injury fucking, not risking triggering anyone, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhyperer/pseuds/imhyperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sock has been acting a bit off lately, ever since he mentioned sticking something inside of the Spooky Hole to Jonathan. </p>
<p>In other words; in which Jonathan fucks the Spooky hole while Sock cries and moans like a little bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spooky Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure what to tag this under, so I'll state it clearly for you guys:  
> THIS COULD BE CONSIDERED HIGHLY TRIGGERING, so please READ AT YOUR OWN RISKS!!

Lately Sock has been acting a bit off.

Instead of being the annoying little brat he usually is, he's seemed... out of it. and while Jonathan _totally_ doesn't care or mind in the slightest, he is a bit curious.

Thinking back, he wonders when exactly his personal demon started to act out of the norm. Furrowing his brown, the fake blonde tries his damnedest to remember, trying his hardest not to let the days blur together like usual. After several long, hard minutes of thinking back, something sparks in his mind, and he practically feels his heart stop. 

_Several weeks ago, while Sock had been harassing him during lunch, he decided to show Jonathan his "Spooky Hole"; a gory, bloody, sickening stab wound just above the boy's belly button. He seemed so proud of it, but the sight left Jonathan doing everything in his power not to throw up, completely spoiling his apatite for his beloved sandwich. "You wanna stick something in it~?" Sock had asked, eyes narrowing and smirking wide as his voice dropped half an octave, clearly taunting the apathetic teen. Feeling his cock twitch in his pants, Jonathan praised whatever deities would listen that he was able to keep a straight face, feigning disgusted curiosity as he eyed the brutal wound. "Err, kinda..?" slipped out before he could stop himself. After a few moments of silence between the two, Jonathan glanced back up at Sock's face to find the demon staring at him with wide eyes, pupils dilated, mouth slightly agape, pace incredibly pale while his cheeks were stained a deep scarlet._

Holy fucking shit, why had he not noticed this at the time? Honestly, it was probably because he shoved the memory to the back of his mind, having decided at that exact moment that this would NOT be one of the things that made his cock stir that he would dabble into, no way in Hell. That wasn't in any way a normal expression for the demon; sure, sometimes the demon would be left at a loss for words when having to respond to Jonathan, but this was different... he was shocked, embarrassed, and... Jonathan struggles to swallow the lump in his throat... aroused..?

*****

Having finished haunting Jonathan today, Sock blindly ventured through one of the scarcely populated parts of Hell, having no real destination in mind. He needed to clear his head, that was all. 

UGHHH, why was he still so bothered by this?! It was just a simple joke, but... it wasn't exactly a joke. Jonathan, he wasn't supposed to say yes, he was supposed to be disgusted, to simply get up and storm away, to try to punch Sock like always! And even if Jonathan was joking... it made Sock realize that he wasn't exactly joking when he asked his human counter-part.

Looking around, Sock notices that there aren't any other demons around, he must have wondered into one of the areas sectioned off for renovation. Shrugging, the young teen sits on the ground, pulling his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, resting his chin on his knees. Was Jonathan kidding? Or, was he really being serious? Damn him and his ability to hide his emotions!

Crossing his legs so that he can look down at the brown fabric of his sweater vest, Sock cocks his head, slowly moving a hand to pull up the fabric covering his abdomen. He is greeted by the all too familiar sight of the spooky hole, which he has grown accustomed to  in the time he has been dead. Gently, he probes a finger around the outside of the wound, just barely poking the torn, bloody, sensitive flesh that emits a faint green glow. He's noticed that over the weeks, it hasn't rotted at all, but it isn't as bloody as when he first inflicted it; it has been exactly the same as the day he woke up in Hell, must just be part of being dead? An odd curiosity floods Sock's mind as he moves his fingertip closer and closer to the inside of his wound, letting out small noises of pleasure as he presses harder against the wounded skin. He begins probing the inside of the wound, touching his own intestines timidly. He marvels at the feel of his own organs, the wetness and the blood that slowly coats his finger. Deciding to stop probing and instead rub his finger against his insides, Sock lets out a loud moan; It feels so good as he strokes the squishy tissue,  feeling it distort and snap back into place as his digit moves. Speeding up his hand, Sock begins to feel a warmth rapidly growing in the pit of his stomach, and after only a few more strokes against his intestines, he feels himself cumming in his jeans with a small scream. Pulling his bloodied hand away from the spooky hole and panting, he studies the blood covering his index finger and knuckles. 

Oh god, please let Jonathan be serious about wanting to stick something in it...

*****

Watching Sock closely as he goes through the school day, Jonathan tries to ignore the racing of his heart. It seems like the demon is fighting about something within himself, and while Jonathan  _certainly couldn’t care less_ he has to keep himself from giving himself away whenever Sock shoots him a nervous glance, or whenever he notices the deeper-than-usual shade of pink dusting the demon's cheeks. 

He can't possibly feel anymore relieved as he steps off of the bus, his own personal demon hesitantly floating behind him. Jonathan's not going to try to initiate anything, still not  _completely_ certain that he is right in assuming what the demon boy is feeling. So, just as he would any day, Jonathan sits himself at the desk in his room, dropping his messenger bag next to the chair as he turns on a lamp, Sock settling himself on the older teen's bed. After working on only half of his math homework, Jonathan hears Sock's all too familiar voice in an anxious tone. 

"Uh, Jonathan..?" the demon pipes up, so Jonathan puts on an annoyed facade, sighing and turning to face the younger boy. 

"What is it?" he grumbles, eyes narrowed as per usual. 

Sock's eyes widen before his face flushes with embarrassment. But he still asks, "Do uh... do you remember a few weeks ago, w-when I showed you... uh... my uh, 'spooky hole'?" Jonathan simply nods as a response, and Sock flashes him with a nervous smile, a hand moving to rub the back of his neck before he grabs one of the sides of his hat, gripping it tightly. "Well I uh... I..." his voice trails off and his cheeks flush red. "Uh, you know what? Never mind! Forget everything I just said!" 

And that's when Jonathan decided to act. 

Smirking, he stands, roughly scooting his chair out of the way as he climbs onto the bed. Sock can only stare at him surprised, not having the time to react before Jonathan has him pinned to the bed, roughly tugging his shirts up. "You mean this?" he mocks, resting a hand so that it is only an inch of so away from the wound. Sock squeaks in response, hands moving to grip his hat and pull it over his eyes.

*****

"J-Jonathan! Get off of me! This isn't funny!" he cries out, cheeks burning along with his entire body. His mind goes into static overdrive as he tries to figure out how the Hell Jonathan is able to pin him down; the only time Jonathan can actually touch him without simply phasing through is when both he  _and_ Sock want it to happen, that's why Jonathan can't usually hit the demon when he gets on his nerves, so how..?

And that's when Sock realizes;  _He wants this to be happening just as much as Jonathan_. 

"Can't you just phase through me, if you really want me off of you?" the older teen questions, and Sock can just  _hear_ the cruel smirk on his face. 

Tears begin welling up in the demon's eyes, which he squeezes tightly shut feeling his cock beginning to burn in arousal. "Jonathan~" he whines, voice shaking slightly, "Please..." he knows that he can phase through the boy above him, but he doesn't  _want_ to, though he is unable to find the words to express it, it's just  _so embarrassing._

Sock lets out a loud gasp as he feels Jonathan's hand move from his hand to his skirt, pushing the purple fabric up and out of the way as he places his hand on the demon's crotch. "Look at how hard you're getting from me pinning you down and touching you," Jonathan says, squeezing the warm, hardening flesh. "Do you really want me to stick something in your spooky hole that much?" he asks.

Feeling Jonathan's hand begin to pull away, Sock yells out, "Wait!" Releasing his hat, he looks up at the older boy green eyes filled with tears, biting his lip anxiously. Locking eyes with the blonde, he nods feverishly. Jonathan sits up, gently removing the boys skirt and jeans, tossing them aside before he strips himself of his own clothes. When he is down to his boxers, he reaches to remove Sock's hat, smiling and chuckling as the boy's messy hair is freed from its prison. 

A look of uncertainty graces Jonathan's features as he loops a thumb into the waistband of his boxers. "Are you sure about this?" he questions.

Sock smiles, nodding once again. He then smirks "You still wanna stick something in it~?" he teases, and Jonathan smirks, moving forward, tugging his boxers off and lightly stroking his own erect cock. 

"Sit up," he tells Sock, who quickly obey's removing his shirt and vest. "Now turn around for me."

Once again, Sock obeys, turning his head to look back at Jonathan, who grabs his shoulder with one hand, holding his cock with the other and lining it up with the spooky hole. The younger cries out as Jonathan quickly thrust into the wound, halting once he is pressed completely against the demon. The feeling is intense, much more intense than anything Sock has ever experienced, and he quickly becomes overstimulated, his insides moving about, trying to accommodate to the foreign object that is inside of the young teen's abdomen. Even though Jonathan is still, Sock begins to let out yelps, squeaks, and soft mewls and moans feeling the cock pressing against his organs, and he begins to cry. 

"D-do you want me to stop?" Jonathan asks, and his voice sounds completely wrecked. This is all new to him too, it's not exactly like many people have let him fuck their stab wounds before. 

Shaking his head from side to side, Sock groans, voice very high pitched. His small cock is fully erect now, and he feels as though he is already going to cum, and struggles to keep himself on the edge until Jonathan feels good too. Slowly, Jonathan begins thrusting, experimentally, and he lets out a soft groan. All he had felt in the past was his own hand against his cock, never anything this warm and squishy and wet. He knows it's wrong, that no normal person would ever even  _consider_ fucking a wound or would be turned on my brutal, bloody gore. But then again, normal people didn't have gay, colorfully dressed, mildly homicidal, barely teenage demons trying to get them to kill themselves either, now do they? 

Bringing one hand to grip the younger's penis, Jonathan begins stroking him, speeding up his thrusts as he does so. Sock begins screaming out in absolute bliss, grabbing the hand around his cock and bringing the other to his mouth, biting down hard enough  to draw blood as he moans and thrust up into the hand. 

Jonathan knows he won't lats much longer, the feelings of pleasure becoming overwhelming. "S-Sock... I, oh god, I'm gonna cum..." 

And that's all it takes for Sock to reach his climax, arching his back, pulling his body away from Jonathan as greenish cum shoots from him, a loud, incoherent scream, and he collapses to the bed and laying in his own cum, panting hard, tears still leaking from his eyes though his crying stops. 

Looking down at his blood-covered cock, Jonathan wraps his hand around it, the blood acting as a sick lubricant to aid in his movements as he jerks himself into completion, releasing more than he ever has before, his semen coating the fucked-out demon's back, ass, and thighs. 

Sitting back, Jonathan pants, head tilted back and eyes closed as he comes down from his orgasm. Sock takes much longer to recover, feeling traces of precum on his insides and tons of Jonathan's cum on his backside. He grins, sighing and humming contently. He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks back to see Jonathan with a rosy pink coloring his cheeks. Slowly sitting up Sock wraps his arms around the older teen, who stiffens at his actions, hesitating before hugging the demon back. 

"Sleep?" Sock tiredly asks, keeping his eyes closed as he listens to the unfamiliar sound of Jonathan's heartbeat.

"Sleep." Jonathan agrees, releasing the demon to lay down, extending his arms out to him in a welcoming manner.

Grinning Sock allows himself to cuddle up to Jonathan's warm, living form, closing his eyes and allowing himself to fall asleep for the first time in months. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...  
> I've wanted to write this ever since I first watched W2H, and I'm so happy to finally have gotten around to it!  
> Feel free to comment or request, as I plan on writing more Sockathan stories in the future!


End file.
